The Muggle Slytherin and the Heir of Slytherin
by Katimeana
Summary: Continuation of my first short story, The Muggle Slytherin. Follows Harry's second year with some added surprises. Enjoy! please review.
1. Chapter 1

As much as I love life at the Hogwarts, the summer following my first year has so far been the best one of my life, even though it did have a rather rough start.

Luke, of course, was still cross about my relationship with John. He'd mostly avoided us ever since school let out. I was staying with the Smiths, which John absolutely loved. It was fun having Belle around too. For the summer, she had decided to make her hair purple instead of red. And naturally, what summer would be complete without John's identical twin brother, Jakub.

Lila Smith, John's mother, is a short, and rather plump woman with big brown eyes and bushy brown hair. She doesn't like me at all. George Smith, on the other hand, was tall and well built. He was polite and his kindness made up for Lila's being so irriatable. The Smith children

seemed to all have inherited his beautiful green eyes, and good looks.

"Hey, babe, mom wants us to come in for supper." said John, coming up behind me and kissing my cheek. I followed him inside the small but cozy house to the dining room. Mrs. Smith was flicking her wand at the plates and silverware and they were flying to the table. "Watch it, mum." said John, catching a fork that was aiming for my face.

"Oh, Kat, I didn't see you there." said Lila in a false apology.

"It's not you, babe," John tried to reassure me, "Mom's never let a girl stay in the house before that wasn't just one of Belle's little friends." He smiled, "I remember this one time Vik tried to sneak one in. The poor thing." he laughed, "He had her in this big trunk. I thought we'd never hear the end of that one."

"She just tried to kill me with a fork!" I said, holding up the fork as

evidence. "I think she has a _bit_ of an anger issue."

"That was an accident. She apologized."

"Not really." I mumbled.

After we ate, John wanted to take me upstairs to talk to me alone, but Lila screamed that he wasn't going anywhere until he had done his chores. I offered to help him, but he told me to go have fun with Belle.

"Kat! Kat! Look! There's going to be a new Spell Wars movie in November!" Belle said as soon as I opened the door to her room. She held up a magazine with two wizards on it. They stood back to back on the cover, and they both had on long black cloaks and where holding up their wands in front of them in a fighting position. "Look, that's Airakin ..." she pointed to the shorter of the two wizards. He was young and handsome with brown eyes and shoulder-length wavy, dark brown hair. "... and Obrion on the front." she pointed to the other wizard, who was a little older, with short, dirty blonde hair and beard, and aqua eyes. Then she opened up to the middle of the magazine, and proceeded to tell me every detail of every thing Spell Wars.

Start of term is drawing nearer, the days are growing colder, and I was finding more and more that I didn't want to leave the Smith house. We didn't see Luke or Joe, but I had lots of fun playing with Belle and learning about new things. I had also learned tons of new spells for doing household work.

"I won't let Kirstis hurt you." John told me one night, while we were sitting out on a hill behind his house and gazing at the stars. It was so beautiful, and very romantic. "Or Rovolra, or any one else. Ever. I promise. I'll protect you, or die trying." He held my hand in his,

and smiled at me. "I love you, Katimeana. I-"

Just then his mother opened her window and interrupted him. "Johnathan Kothe Smith! You get in here this instant! It's practically midnight!" She proceeded to lecture us both for at least an hour before actually lettng us go to bed.

"Goodnight, babe." said John, as he went upstairs to the room he shared with Jakub.

I yawned. "Night." I said, and went downstairs to the small, musty, spare room in the basement, that had nothing but a bed.

Jakub had offered to swap sleeping places when I first got here, but Lila made it crystal clear that that was never going to happen.

"Up! Get up! Everyone, hurry!" yelled Mrs. Smith when start of school rolled around. We all packed into the Smith's small car and set off to King's Cross. They were going to drop me off first.

"I'll take you to the train." said John. I gathered up my things and held John's hand. We stepped into the barrior.

woosh!

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this supposed to happen?" asks John.

"Well, not exactly, no." I reply. What was going on? Was something wrong with the barrior? Where are we??

Suddenly there are two figures walking toward us, and they seem to

generate their own light, because everywhere else around us is pitch-black. The figures look almost like a reflection, only we aren't moving.

"Jakub? Is that you?" John called, but as they got closer ... No, that was impossible...

"No, the name's John. Johnathan Kothe Smith."

It was like looking into a mirror: the taller figure looks exactly like John, and the shorter looks just like me ... only something was just a little different ...

"No, I am Johnathan Kothe Smith. Born-"

"November 30th, 1989. I know. I am you, only I live n the year 2020. I am you at age 28." said John's look-alike.

"Here, we have something to show you." said the older version of me. She snapped her fingers and a gaint movie-type screen appeared, with a sofa in front of it. "Sit." she said.

I grab John's hand and sit on the sofa. The movie screen and sofa must have also increased the lighting, because now I could fully see John. The screen flickered to life.

The screen showed me holding that nasty little Malfoy's hand, and going to all my classes with him, and hugging and kissing on him. I glance over at John, who is glaring at the screen. Then I started to ignore poor John and Jakub, and all of my other friends. I didn't want to watch anymore. And then, the worst part of all... it showed...

"Joe kills himself?!" exclaims John.

"What is all this?!" I ask, "What's going on here?! I've had enough of this nonsense! I-"

"Just watch." said John's clone.

I glared from him back to the screen, which had changed again, this time to a wedding... _my _wedding... and the groom is Malfoy. John refused to watch anymore.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way." sad my older self, sounding

concerned.

"You bet it wasn't!" said John.

"Hush. Listen to me. Something went terribly wrong. Katimeana, you have the power to-"

"Katimeana!" a voice yelled.

"Oh, it's him! Johnnie, run!" cried my older self. "You can still

change the future," she said in a rushed whisper to me and John, "and

maybe even the past. Please, try to help us!" An older Luke appeared and

forced my double to kiss him. "Go!" she cried to us, and instantly I was

waking up in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"How did we get here?" asked John as he woke up in a bed next to me.

"I don't know. What was up with that?"

"I don't go to this school, remember? I don't know how it's supposed to work." said John.

"Come on, let's go. I'm going to miss the sorting."

"Sorting?" asked John, clearly confused. He followed me out the door.

"You two are out after hours." Oh no, it was Malfoy.

After hours?? How long were we out?

"You!" accused John, glaring at him, and putting him arm around me.

"Heard of me have you?"

"Unfortunately." said John.

"I could get you in some real trouble if I wanted." he smirked.

"You'd only get yourself in trouble, too, genius." For a tense moment they just stared at each other, then Malfoy finally turned to leave.

"Well, I guess we missed the feast. I need to get to my dorm before I get in trouble, so, um, good night."

"When will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Next break I guess."

"Until then, my love." he kissed my cheek. I was blushing all the way to my common room.


	3. Chapter 3

I can't believe there's going to be another celebrity here this year. Wasn't it enough to bring in Harry Potter? Now they've got to have some supposed hero for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What ever happened to Quirrell? What's next? Are they going to replace Madam Hooch with Viktor Krum or something? Now _**that**_ I wouldn't mind. He would make one fine coach. I might even want to try out for the team.

The next morning, poor Ron Weasley got a Howler at breakfast. Evidently the rumors going around about him and Harry crashing a stolen car into a tree to get here were true. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of utter horror on Ron's face. The entire school heard every word that Mrs. Weasley had to say. I felt kind of bad for him, having a mother to embarrass him like that. On the other hand, at least his ridicule would eventually die out and go away. I was doomed to be forever the one and only muggle that that ridiculous little hat ever put in this disgusting excuse for a house that they call Slytherin.

When I got back to my room, my orange cat Gryffen was sleeping on my bed next to a brightly colored package. "What is this?" I ask, picking it up to examine it. Gryffen was annoyed that I had woken him up. I patted his head and said, "Sorry, baby." I sat down on the edge of my bed and unwrapped the package. There was a letter inside on top of something black.

Dear Kat,

When I found out it was your birthday, I wanted to get you something special to say

thankyou for everything you did last year with the whole 3 headed dog crazy death rooms

thing in the third floor corridor. So I decided to buy you a gift. I didn't have much money,

but it was the best that I could do. I hope you like it.

Your friend, Ron.

Friend? A Gryffendor considers me a friend? I took the black thing, a sweater, out of the box. It had an adorable kitten on the front that was all orange, just like my Gryffen. I smiled, and pulled the sweater on.

Suddenly, Gryffen bolted out the door. "Gryff!" I called after him, following him out of the common room. "Come back here!"

"Kat? What's going on?"

"What? Oh, hi, Ron. My cat just suddenly ran away and-" I gasped.

"Meow." says Gryffen.

"Bloody hell." says Ron.

"Who could have done such a thing?" I asked.

A third year boy, who I knew by sight but not by name, had been hung from the ceiling, a thick rope around his neck. There was a folded piece of paper under his feet. Gryffen picked it up in his mouth and deposited it by my feet. "Good boy." I say, patting his head. I looked at the paper in my hand.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

"Nothing." I say, trying to stuff it away.

He grabbed it away and read it out loud: "The Great Lord will not allow mudbloods to eradicate Salazar Slytherin's noble name. Many more will die if the master does not get as he desires. All who are unworthy, beware." then he swore.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Good heavens!" It was Professor McGonagall. Suddenly the halls were crowded with people gaping at us from all directions. "What on earth happened here?"

Ron handed her the note.

"I must take this to the headmaster immediately. Weasley, Kelly, follow me."

_Key-loy, people, Key-loy. It's not that difficult._We followed her down a corridor and stopped in front of a really ugly gargoyle. "Lemon drop." as soon as Professor McGonagall said it, the gargoyle sprang to life and the wall behind it opened to reveal a moving spiral staircase. We stepped into it and the wall closed behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore didn't look at all surprised to see us, but rather invited us in as if he'd been expecting us. McGonagall explained everything and gave Dumbledore the note. Dumbledore stared at us for a while. "I don't believe these children had anything to do with this, Minerva." he said calmly. "But I do fear for the safety of young Miss Keloy, being the first muggle-born to have ever been placed in the Slytherin house. I wondered at the possibilities when the hat first made its decision, but it has never been wrong before. I must ask you to be extra careful, and try to always have a friend or teacher with you. Minerva, please inform all the teachers to be alert for any signs as to who might be behind this. You may go."

After lunch, I went outside and sat in the shade of one of the trees. I got out my cell, and was about to text Belle and the others to tell them all what had just happened, when I heard a loud, sneering voice say, "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

_That's just like him, _I thought. First he had to crash a flying car to get to school and now he's giving out _signed photos_. I'll bet he's best friends with Lockhart. I did see their picture on the front of the Daily Prophet over the summer.

A tiny first year was standing next to Harry with a camera. "Jealous?" Malfoy was saying, "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

On this point I have to agree, not that I don't still hate the little twit, and all the other horrible Slytherins who think that being a "pure-blood" is all that matters. Well, for your information, I am a pure-blood. A pure-blood muggle!

"Be careful, Weasley. You don't want to start any trouble or your mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." sneered Malfoy.

Now I was getting angry. He can bash Potter all he wants, but Ron is my only friend at this school and I won't have some half-brain little brat putting him down.

"Weasley would like a signed photo, Potter. It'd be worth more than his family's whole house." he continued.

That was enough. I stood up with the intent of running right up to Malfoy and punching him in the face, but just then Professor Lockhart showed up. The two celebrities pose for a photo and then Lockhart walks away with Harry. Now's my chance. I walk over to where Malfoy stood smirking after Harry.

"Hey Draco!" He turned, and his nose met my fist. I knew I'd probably pay for that, but it was so worth it.

"How dare you!" cried Malfoy, holding his nose as the blood began to pour out. Crabbe and Goyle stood there stupidly, waiting for Malfoy to tell them what to do. "Let's get out of here." said Malfoy, motioning Crabbe and Goyle to follow him. I smiled smugly after him.

"That was bloody awesome!" said Ron, looking impressed.

I grinned. "Thank you."

Hermione glared at me.


	5. Chapter 5

At supper the word was going around that poor Ron had cursed himself from his wand backfiring and had been burping up slugs all afternoon. I hope he's alright.

Nether Ron or Harry were at supper that night or the next. And tonight was the Halloween feast! The Great Hall was decorated with live bats and giant pumpkins. The feast was magnificent... but lonely. The only person in this school who would ever even say hello to me ... in a nice way ... was no where to be found. All the houses mingled together, except for the Slytherins, who kept mostly to themselves, and me, who was just as isolated as always, to watch the entertainment. As the feast ended, the crowd rushed out of the doors to go to bed. I took one last look around for Ron before following the crowd out the doors. I suppose Harry and Ron had to serve detentions for crashing that car. I bet if Harry wasn't a celebrity they both would've gotten kicked out of school. I'm glad that they weren't though, because then I wouldn't have Ron as a friend.

There was a major backup in the hallway and everyone seemed to be whispering worriedly about something. I sqeezed through the crowd to try to find out what was going on. "You'll be next, mudbloods!" I heard Malfoy shout. I stopped dead when I got to the front and realized what all the fuss was about. Shining bright red on the wall in front of me were the words: **The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware. **

"Ron!" I cried when I saw him.

"Kat! Thank God you're alright." he said, putting his arms around me.

I knew the handwriting on the wall immediately. It was the very same writing that was in that note. Mrs. Norris was hanging, stiff as a board, from the torch bracket. Oh, this is all my fault. I've angered the heir. I'm a muggle that's been placed in the wrong house and now everyone is going to pay for it. I'm the enemy. What should I do? Just then Filch came and started yelling about his cat. When he turned on Harry, Ron held me tighter. Then Dumbledore appeared.

"Come with me, Argus. You too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger." Reluctantly Ron let go of me and followed Dumbledore away.

For the next few days, no one could talk about anything but the attacks. First the boy, and now the cat. The only difference was that the boy was dead and the cat could eventually be revived.

Some people actually think that Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin, but I know better. I know the person behind all this is Rovolra. Kirstis said herself that Rovolra was the only surviving heir of Slytherin. Evidently, if Voldemort was still alive, he would be an heir too. But how in the world could she break into Hogwarts? I thought that was impossible. Especially with Dumbledore here.

"Ron!" I yell, running up to him the next day, "Yeah? What is it? What's wrong? You look upset. If you need someone to talk to-"

"I'm leaving." I cut in.

"Leaving? No, Kat, you can't! I'm sure Dumbledore will have everything cleared up in no time. Where are you going? How do I know you will be safe? What if-"

"You don't get it, do you?" I say, trying to hold back tears. "These attacks... they're all my fault! I am a muggle who was put in Slytherin! Why else would the heir just all of a sudden want to massacure the school? My very existence is a danger to this school and everyone in it. I have to get away from here so the rest of you can be safe. The sooner I'm gone, the better."

"I don't want you to leave, Kat." he said, taking my hands in his, "I want to protect you."

"And I want to protect you. My things are already on the train. I ... I should go now." I say, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry." As I turn away from him, I can no longer hold back the tears. I run all the way to the train.


	6. Chapter 6

John and the rest of the gang tried repeatedly to try to see me over the next few weeks, but I wouldn't have it. I had locked myself in my room only coming out for food and water. I was constantly thinking about all the trouble I'd caused and what I should do to set things right. I was constantly tortured by different faces popping into my head: Ron, Belle, John, Jake (although his face looks exactly the same as John's so it's hard to tell), Ron, Joe, Luke, Ron... Half way through week three, I had had enough. I was lonely and miserable, and I just wanted it all to end. There was only one way to deal with this. I had to go to the source. So, I set out to find Kirstis.

"Kirstis! Put me out of my misery, just take me to the heir." I say.

"Misery?" she laughs, "I'll show you misery!" She shoves me outside and blasts me with a hex of some kind. My back explodes as if it's on fire. I scream out in pain. "Get in the car!" she yells, getting out her cell phone. "Rovolra, I've got her! The girl turned herself in ... Yes, master.

I will bring her immediately."

We get to the giant stone building and Kirstis doesn't even have to yell at me to get out of the car. I follow her up the narrow stairs and the doors open on their own. There is still a pain in my back from where Kirstis's spell hit me, but I don't care. There is no pain great enough to take away the ache in my chest where my heart has been ripped out.

"You escaped me last time, girl." says Rovolra in her creepy way, "This time you shall not be so lucky." She laughs her dark laugh. She points her wand at me and ropes bind me to a pole. "Do her friends know she is here?"

"I don't believe so, your highness."

"Now that just won't do. We can't just kill her without witnesses. That just wouldn't be any fun at all. Go find them. Now." says Rovolra. She rolls up her long bell sleeves. "Now, now, what shall we do for our guest? Are you cold, darling?" She smiles at me and waves her wand in a circle, and a ring of fire appears around me. The room just got fifty times hotter. "There." she laughs. "They have exactly 30 minutes to get here, or else their little buddy will be toast. Quite literally." she laughs again, then shoots some kind of spell at me - _Why aren't I dead yet?_ - and then another - _Why aren't I dead yet?_ - again and again - _Why aren't I dead yet?_ - all the time laughing her dark laugh. "Only ten minutes now!" she chuckles. _Why aren't I dead yet?_ She tortures me until finally I faint.


	7. Chapter 7

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in a comfortable bed, feeling better than ever, not a scratch on me. _Wow! What a nightmare! Well, at least I'm safe now, here in the Hogwarts hospital wing... Hogwarts?? No!! How did I get here?_ I get up and run out the door.

"Kat! You're alive! You had me so worried! You looked bloody awful when your friends dragged you in, I thought for sure you were gone forever." said Ron, the moment he saw me. He ran to me and embraced me. "A lot has happened since you left..." He went on to tell me about a dueling club where everyone learned that Harry could speak to snakes, a Quidditch game where Lockhart had removed all the bones in Harry's arm, and that there had been another attack. That puny little first year that wanted Harry's picture. But why? Why would Rovolra still attack if I wasn't even here anymore? What did she want? Maybe Kirstis lied and she wasn't really the heir after all... but then who was? And why were they attacking the innocent students of Hogwarts? Students! Could it be a student that was causing the attacks? Ah-ha! I'll bet it's Malfoy. I never did trust that scum...

"ATTACK! ATTACK! ANOTHER ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ATTAAAACK!!" Ron gabbed my hand and ran toward the voice. So did the entire school. It was Peeves. What was going on this time? "ATTACK! NO MORTAL OR GHOST IS SAFE! ATTAAAACK!!" Peeves kept repeating. No mortal or ghost? What on earth can hurt a ghost? I wish I had never been put in Slytherin... and I really shouldn't have punched Malfoy in the face. A boy was laying on the ground, stiff, like Mrs. Norris had been, and a black and smokey mass was hovering over it. I'd never seen anything like it before. What could have done that to a ghost?

"Thery're after every muggle-born in the school," said Ron, holding me close. "But I won't let them get you."

McGonagall ordered everyone back to their classes. We were forced to break away from each other and go our separate ways.

John insisted that I spend the winter holidays with him. The holidays were rather uneventful, and I wanted desperately to get back to Hogwarts; back to Ron. The only major thing to happen over the holidays occurred on Christmas Eve...

John and I were out on the hill behind his house, gazing at the stars like we love to do, when he said, "I want to give you your present early."

Excited, I said, "Ok."

"Meana, you know I love you, right? I never want anything to happen to you, or to us."

Us? What was he talking about? Sure, I like him, but I don't want to get all serious in a relationship or anything...

"I was hoping, someday, you might give me the honor of becoming my wife?" He got a small black box out of his pocket, and opened it to reveal a small silver ring.

Whoa! Rewind. What? Did he just say "wife"? I'm only 14 and still in my 3rd year at school, and he wants me to think about marriage? What, does he think he's going to get a little something-something if he promises to marry me later? Who does he think I am? and what about Ron? and Luke? but mostly Ron? This seems like a whole other world out here compared to my life at school. At school there is only Ron, but here, in the real world, there is John, his twin brother Jakub, their sister Belle, Joe, and his brother Luke. It's just that Ron was the first person -the only person- to accept me for who I was, knowing what I was, the rouge muggle that somehow landed herself in Slytherin, ridiculed and hated by all. All but Ron. I didn't fit in anywhere, but he accepted me anyway; protected me. He is-

"Kat?" asked John, bringing me back to the present and making me loose my train of thought.

"What? Oh. Um... I just don't know what to say Johnnie."

"Just say yes, my love." he smiled at me.

"I...I can't. I'm way too young to be thinking about all that." and with that, I get up and walk back to the house.

The rest of the holidays were kind of awkward between us, and I was grateful to return back to school.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon my return to school, I was shocked to hear that Hermione was in the hospital wing. Immediately I feared the worst, knowing that she was muggle-born like me. Ron told me she had a little trouble in McGonagall's class and had sprouted whiskers and a tail. It was hard to imagine Hermione having trouble in any subject, but I'll take Ron's word for it. He told me she'd be fine and not to worry.

When Valentines day rolled around, the Great Hall was covered with large, lurid pink flowers, and heart shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. What was going on? They never usually did anything like this for Valentines day. The source of the decorations was obvious as soon as he stood up to speak. Lockhart's robes matched the flowers perfectly. He clapped his hands and the doors to the Great Hall flew open, and some very ugly "card carrying cupids" came in. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my breakfast.

"Oo Miss Kelloy?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned and looked down. There was a particularly ugly dwarf with golden wings and a harp, and a pink card with my name on it.

"Key-loy." I corrected him out of habit. "Yes, that's me." I say, thinking this was either a mistake or some kind of nasty joke. He handed me the card.

To my surprise, it was neither. The card was from Ron. Scrawled out on the inside it said:

Katimeana,

I don't really care for this holiday,

But it does give me a special chance to say,

You are my sunshine on a rainy day,

And I never want you to go away. (again)

With love, Ron.

I smiled and blushed. My first Valentine! I wish I had sent him one. I'm no good at poetry though. As soon as breakfast was over, I wanted to run over to thank Ron, but he was already gone.

The next Quidditch match was Gryffendor against Hufflepuff. I wonder if I could sneak over to the Gryffendor side and cheer with Ron? Do you think anyone would notice? As I was walking out toward the field, I saw Ron up ahead of me, parting with Harry. "Ron!" I called, trying to push through the crowd to catch up to him. "Do you think anyone would mind if I sat with you?"

He smiled at me. "Certainly not." He took my hand and led me to the stands. As soon as we sat down, Professor McGonagall came marching out into the middle of the field with a giant purple megaphone.

"The match has been cancelled." she announced.

"What?" exclaimed Ron. McGonagall told us to all go to our common rooms to await further instructions. But Ron was not letting me go. He took a firm grip on my hand and led me down to the field. McGonagall was talking to Harry when she saw us coming.

"Perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley." she said. Ron and I exchanged nervous glances before following her to the hospital wing. She said there had been another attack. Another double attack. Ron's gri on my hand tightened.

"Hermione!" cried Ron, when McGonagall revealed her to us. She was lying on the bed in front of us, stiff like all the others.

"They were found near the library."

Of course. It's just like Hermione to be attacked in the library. It fits her.

I was scared to death. It was only a matter of time now before they got me. Were they saving me for last so I could see all the destruction I'd caused? I wish they'd come and get it over with. I don't know which is worse: the anticipation of knowing that they are coming for me and not knowing when, or knowing that when they do come for me, I won't be one of the lucky ones that get to live. I'll be like the boy that was hung. Forever an example that _my kind_of people do not belong in Slytherin.

Things got even scarier when they sent Dumbledore away. How was _anyone_ supposed to be safe without him here? My stress doubled when one morning I was told that exams would start on the first of June. I don't know, maybe it seems selfish, but I've been a little more worried about whether or not I'm going to live to see tomorrow, rather than studying for exams.


	9. Chapter 9

Near the end of May, Professor McGonagall had a very good announcement to make over breakfast. "The mandrakes are ready for cutting at last. Tonight we will be able to revive those who were petrified." I seemed to be the only Slytherin who was excited about this.

Later that same day, though, she made quite a different announcement. The bell to signal break was just seconds away, and McGonagall's voice comes flooding over the school. "All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers to the staff room. Immediately, please."

_Oh no,_ I thought, _that can't be good._I gathered up my things and headed for the door. I took the longer way back to my common room, in hopes that I might see Ron along the way. I passed by the spot where Filch's cat had been attacked and stopped dead in my tracks. There was another message below the first, in that same bright red ink that wouldn't come off. Another message in that same handwriting; the writing in the note, and the writing already on the wall. But this wasn't an ordinary vague message. This message was for me. I knew it. Who else could it mean? _**Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever**_... _Her_ skeleton. _My_ skeleton. This was it. The heir was giving me a warning message. Why didn't they just write out "Katimeana: You're next!"? It would have taken less paint. The monster would be coming after me next. I was the one who started it all and now I will be the one to end it. But how? I know it wants me, in order to stop all these attacks it has to kill me. Then, hopefully, after I'm gone the heir will be satisfied and will send the monster back into hiding for another 50 years. If only I knew where the entrance to the chamber was... I would enter and give myself up ...

"You." I jumped as Snape appeared behind me. "What are you doing out here? Go to your common room immediately."

I had no choice but to go to my common room. I really wish I knew what was going on. The heir could be anyone in this room. They're all Slytherins. I wouldn't exclude Snape from that either, he is always so mean and just plain evil-looking, and everyone knows that he has always wanted the Dark Arts job. Maybe he finally got fed up with not having his way.

I wish I could be with Ron now, in my final moments before the monster finds me, and the heir takes me away to rot in the hidden chamber forever. At least I will be remembered. Remembered, and hated, for all of eternity. Just because I'm different. Just because my parents weren't magical. How can I help who or what my parents were? It is really my fault that I was born into a family of non-magical people that goes all the way back to Adam and Eve? (Trust me I've looked as far done the line as I could, and no where in my family tree is there anything that might be counted as magical talent.)

I wish the heir would hurry up and get on with it already. Would they reveal themselves here, in the common room, in front of everyone? Or would they just send the monster in, destroying everything in its path? Some people were saying that Dumbledore had returned. That was a good sign, but not even Dumbledore could save me now. No one could. Not now that the heir has painted my death sentence on the wall for all to see.

At long last, after everyone had already gotten into their pajamas and were all ready for bed, there was an announcement for everyone to report to the Great Hall. What was going on? Were they going to send us all home? Was the heir going to snatch me away on the way there? Was the monster going to come into the hall and destroy everyone?

The petrified victims were awake, and everyone was rejoicing and happy. Did they catch the heir? Did they kill the monster? What was happening here?

"Kat!" I hear a voice call behind me. I turn and see Ron. I run to him and he embraces me in a hug. "It's all over, Kat." he said. He went on to explain everything to me: He and Harry had found the entrance to the chamber. He and Harry had forced Lockhart -"who, by the way, is a total fraud,"- to go with them. The message on the wall was for his sister, Ginny, not me. ("But...she's a pure-blood!" I said.) He told me that the heir had been Voldemort working through a dairy, kind of like a ghost, but preserved at the age of sixteen, to control Ginny. Lockhart had stolen Ron's wand, which backfired, and erased his own memory.

Gryffendor won the house cup again this year, but I didn't care. I was just so glad that Ron was alright (and that I was going to live to see another day with him). The excitement increased when McGonagall announced that exams will be cancelled, and that there would be no more Defense Against the Dark Arts classes for the rest of the year. The party lasted all night long.

End of school came all too soon. I sat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione on the train ride home, and wanted to cry when I had to part with them, well, with Ron, anyway. John, Jakub, and Belle were there to take me to their house again for the summer. Before Ron released me from our final hug, he leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I love you."


End file.
